


[podfic] Triage

by thoughtsappear



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Remix, F/M, Grief, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Margo Hanson Loves Quentin Coldwater, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Talking To Dead People, episode s5ep01, not a fix it, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: Quentin would want them to all get together and cry and make each other feel better.  Quentin would want the people he loved to take care of each other.  Quentin would want them to all decide that his life had meaning because of how much he’d changed them.  Quentin would want them to heal and move on.Margo had never wanted to strangle anyone so much in her life as she did Quentin right then.
Relationships: Fen & Margo Hanson, Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Triage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basic_instinct40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_instinct40/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422987) by [sultrybutdamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrybutdamaged/pseuds/sultrybutdamaged). 



> Birthday gift for my dear Basic_instinct40. She is a wonderful person and I'm so happy I've gotten to know her.


End file.
